


After the storm

by noctuaqi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuaqi/pseuds/noctuaqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing finds a piece of paper he had forgotten about</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the storm

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey it's the first fanfiction i've published

Finding the one piece of paper he had looked for, almost desperate, hiding between old books in the shelf covered with dust. He felt a strong need to rip it open, to read every messy word written down, ink probably weak as the years had passed. How the ends of the paper peaked out in an almost alluring way, wanting the finder to explore every word, every sentence, to read it like it was the first time. It wasn’t the first time for Yixing, he had read it multiple times over the years, eyes glued to the words, on how the writer had used both Mandarin and English to express his thoughts. It would be confusing for someone else, the harsh truth written in between tender encouragements; to not let anyone too close or how the younger one should remember to keep a heat pack near his bed. They had shared a room back then, heat packs stacked by the door to prevent Yixing from stumbling down the hall during the night, when another warm body couldn’t ease his pain nor wipe the tears. At first it was only his back who caused the pain, long nights with a bag clinging to his already weak body had caused damage, not only to his physic but also how he handled everything around him. When his knees started to buckle during difficult dance routines, standing on one foot made every muscle vibrate to prevent him from dropping on the ground, he knew what was coming next. 

Yifan had seen it coming, seen how Yixing’s facial expression had changed during the week when everyone was worried, people coming and going into his room to see if he needed anything; a snack to cheer him up, a better pillow to ease his neck or if the fan was making him too cold or too warm. Yixing knew they cared about him and his wellbeing deeply, that’s just how they showed their concern when words didn’t come through. The only one who had voiced his concern was Yifan, who one night couldn’t hold his anger inside, he who had seen Yixing crawl on to the cold floor, a move who only made him hiss in pain. At 2.35 AM he slammed his fist on the bed frame, making his roommate slightly jump to the noise who filled the dark room as he turned around to see if he could make sense of the person lying on the other bed. ‘’Why are you making such noise in the middle of the night?’’ the younger one hoarsely piped out, not sure if he wanted to strike a conversation. Yifan who had been looking at him for approximately 30 minutes, mapping out his slim face who had become even smaller during the few days Yixing had been ill, was now contemplating if he should be nice or throw the truth out like a hot plate of buns.

‘’Why don’t you let people come close to you? I’ve seen the way you flinch every time someone’s too close, how your eyes dart to something in the distance when someone enters your personal space... or the fact you stop talking when you realize you’ve said too much’’.

Yifan scrunched his nose due to his use of words, how they had sounded harsh even in his mouth, hoping the other one hadn’t heard it or maybe fell asleep. He could only wish. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had written it down, using the right words had never been his strong side, heck, during high school he had once written a story where a basketball came to life and travelled the world to find the right court. Being a basketball at this very moment would probably ease his life a bit. ‘’ I-, uh-, Fan, do you remember the first time you picked me up at the hospital?’’

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks if you read it. I hope I can write another chapter


End file.
